


Organ Donation

by ghostxzone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Torture, Delusions, Graphic Description, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Near Death Experiences, Other, Psychological Torture, Surgery, Torture, Violence, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxzone/pseuds/ghostxzone
Summary: Imagine waking up and realizing someone was about to rip your body open, only you weren't imagining





	Organ Donation

**Author's Note:**

> Depiction of graphic torture.

He went to move his hand, but he couldn’t. It was being held down by something. He opened his eyes, squinting at the bright fluorescent light hanging above him. He tried to turn his head, but he couldn’t. He was held down, flat, against a cold table. He could feel the metal against his skin.  
“Don’t worry” a random, soft, voice said from above him. “You won’t feel anything.”  
What was happening? Oh man. “What are you doing?”  
His voice was hoarse, filled with fear.  
“Organ donations.”  
The boy tensed, trying to pull his hands from the restraints holding him down. “Oh god, no.. please...”  
“Stay still honey, we don’t want to sedate you.”  
“Let me go.”  
“Can’t do that” The sound of a medical device turning on.  
“Please-“  
Immense pain shot through his body, the sound of a saw going through bone filled the room. He didn’t know when he started screaming, but he was.  
“See that wasn’t so bad” the voice came again, coming back into his blurry view. The gloves were covered in his blood. “Now for the other one”  
“Please-” Nikkos eyes shooting back and forth as the machine started up again. That pain felt so real, he felt the saw go through his skin. His muscle. His bone. The sound was enough to make him want to vomit. There was wasn’t any more energy to scream.  
“Now to open you up.” his heart dropped.  
“What?” Eyes looked away from the light, seeing a nice looking doctor holding his feet. She was placing them in a steel bucket. “You’re going to do what?”  
“Open up your chest, dear” she smiled at him, holding up the scalpel for him to see.  
He watched her bring the blade down, feeling the cold metal hit his bare chest. Nikko could feel the skin and muscle being ripped, feeling it tear and gape wide open, leaving his organs exposed to the air. She stuck her hand inside him, he could feel her fingers wiggling around.  
“Oh there it is!” her eyes sparkled, her fingers gripping around the beating muscle. “After this you won’t feel anything, dear” her grip tightened and in one fluid motion ripped the heart from his chest.  
“Oh she’s perfect.” the doctor was holding the heart right above him, showing him his own heart. It was still beating, it was alive. The beating grew louder in his ears. That was his heart and his blood ran cold. Close your eyes, Nikko. CLOSE YOUR EYES!  
He closed them and when he opened them, he found the familiar glow from the lamp on his bedside.


End file.
